


Your favourite bowl of Charms

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Yuta gushing over how much he loves his boyfriend and how completely and utterly perfect he is.Based on Lucky Charm by Nichkhun.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Your favourite bowl of Charms

**Author's Note:**

> It's v different from what I usually write but that song makes me so soft and I wanted to try writing something a little different, so here's a short fluffy one shot.

Yuta sighed, yawning as he ran his fingers through his sleep ruffled hair, attempting to focus on the room around him. It was far too early for him to even want to _think_ but he knew he had to go to work.

He also knew he wanted to make Sicheng breakfast before he left, to make sure he ate before he had classes.

_Sicheng_.

The love of his life, the most beautiful, ethereal human being Yuta had ever come across. He’s sure Sicheng is the most gorgeous person to ever exist, actually.

Smiling, he turns slightly watch the gentle rise and fall of the _angel_ in the bed next to him, soft cotton blanket covering his warm, tan skin. Rays of sunshine peaked through the white curtains, falling over his shoulder and face, illuminating every perfect curve of his face and collarbones, perfect, wonderful, gorgeous cheekbones and long, pretty lashes resting on them.

Yuta was in love with him. 

In love with every tiny little thing. In love with the beautiful curve of his nose, his stunning, kind eyes, flawlessly gorgeous smile, the way he was always looking out for everyone else, always wanted to do good. His soft demeanor and cute little pour, the little content noises he makes when something good happens.

Everything. Everything about this man was all that Yuta had ever wanted and so much more.

He grinned as Sicheng stretched out, fingers reaching out for Yuta’s.

‘hey baby' Yuta whispered, watching the way Sicheng’s eyes fluttered open.

'morning' he hummed.

‘you’re up early’

'yeah, got work. You should sleep'

'so should you' Yuta giggled at that, his stubborn, wonderful baby.

‘I’m going to work, you don’t have classes for a couple of hours. I’ll make you breakfast, go to sleep baby'

‘mmkay’ he smiled.

'I didn’t mean to wake you, I just want to say I love you' he planted a soft kiss on Sicheng’s warm shoulder, peppering a few more leading up to his soft cheeks – the boy giggling in his hazy sleep, eyes still closed tight.

As promised, he left breakfast for Sicheng, along with his usual note: 

_Have a good day my love. Dinner is my treat, good luck with classes! <3_

His mind lingering on Sicheng, filled with thoughts of being in the arms of the man he lived again that evening.

How he managed to get so lucky would forever evade him, but what he did know was that he would love Sicheng so entirely for the rest of his life.


End file.
